parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
K.O.Bob HeroPants
Cast * SpongeBob SquarePants: K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Patrick Star: Clarence Wendell (Clarence) * Gary the Snail: Baby Teeth (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Squidward Tentacles: Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Mr. Krabs: Mr. Gar (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes) * Plankton: Lord Boxman (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes) * Karen: Shannon (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes) * Sandy Cheeks: Dendy (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes) * Mrs. Puff: Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Pearl: Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Larry the Lobster: Johnny Bravo * The Flying Dutchman: Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mermaid Man: Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Barnacle Boy: Robin (Teen Titans) * Wormy: Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) * Patchy the Pirate- Cyborg (Teen Titans) * Polly the Parrot- Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * The Goofy Goober Peanut- Joker (Batman) * Princess Mindy- Starfire (Teen Titans) Episodes Season 1 * Help Wanted/Leaf Blower/Tree at the Treedome * Bubblestand/Ripped Pants * Fishing/Boxman! * Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Driving School * Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet House * Major Glory and Robin/Pickles * Hall Monitor/Fish Jam * Dendy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots * Nature Hero/Opposite Day * Culture Shock/F.U.N. * MuscleK.O. BuffHero/Radicles the Unfriendly Ghost * The Chaperone/Employee of the Month * Scaredy Hero/I Was a Teenage Baby Teeth * KO-129/Karate Choppers * Sleepy Time/Suds * Valentine's Day/The Paper * Arrgh!/ * /Walking Small * Fools in April/'s Spatula * Hooky/Major Glory and Robin II Season 2 # Your Shoe's Untied/Rad's Day Off # Something Smells/Bossy Boots # Big Fat Loser/Bubble Buddy # Dying for Pie/Imitation Gar # Robot Jones/Burger Hype # Grandma's Kisses/Radville # Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime # Christmas Who? # Survival of the Idiots/Dumped # No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Major Glory and Robin III/Kappa Jokes # Pressure/The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied/Baby Teeth Takes a Bath # Welcome to Boxmore/T.K.O. # The Secret Box/Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love # Procrastination/I'm With Stupid # Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown # Fish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games # Rad on Strike/Dendy, K.O., and the Monster Season 3 # The Grass is Always Greener/Heroguard on Duty # Club K.O./My Pretty Dragon # Just One Bite/The Bully # Nasty Burger/Idiot Box # Major Glory and Robin IV/Doing Time # Snowball Effect/One Gar's Trash # As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? # No Weenies Allowed/Raymond Returns # Gar Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bird # Wet Painters/Gar's Bodega Training Video # Party Pooper Hero # Chocolate with Nuts/Major Glory and Robin V # New Student Clarence/Sharks # Ugh # The Great Dinosaur Race/Mid-Life Gar # Born Again Gar/I Had an Accident # Land/The Camping Episode # Missing Identity/Boxman's Army # The Hero Who Could Fly # K.O. Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot Season 4 # Fear of a /Shell of a Man # The Lost Mattress/Gar VS. Boxman # Have You Seen This Dinosaur? # Skill Crane/Good Neighbors # Selling Out/Funny Hero # Dunces and Dragons # Enemy-in-Law/Major Glory and Robin VI: The Motion Picture # Clarence Smartpants/ # Towers/Ms. Keane, You're Fired # Ghost Host/Chimp Ahoy # Girl of a Birthday/Karate Island # All that Glitters/Wishing You Well # New Leaf/Once Bitten # Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck # Radtastic Voyage/That's No Lady # The Thing/Hocus Pocus # Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb # Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies # The Fat Purloiner/Rad Wood # Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 # Friend or Foe? # The Original Fry Chef/Night Light # Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us # Spy Buddies/Car Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname # New Digs/Gar à la Mode # Roller Cowards/Boxmore Sweet Boxmore # To Love a Burger/Breath of Fresh Radicles # Money Talks/K.O. VS. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing # The Krusty Hero/Sing a Song of Clarence # A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate # Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch # Atlantis # Picture Day/Clarence No Pay/ # Blackened Hero/Major Glory VS. K.O. # The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Kappa # Pest of the West # 20,000 Burgers Under the Sea/The Battle of Lakewood # What Ever Happened to K.O.? # The Two Faces of Radicles/K.O.henge # Banned in Lakewood Plaza/ Season 6 # House Fancy/ Road # Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice # K.O.icus/Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal/Gone # The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached # Giant Radicles/No Nose Knows # Burger Caper/Boxman's Regular # Driving Buddies/The Chronicle # The Slumber Party/Grooming Baby Teeth # K.O. VS. the Big One # Porous Pockets/Choir Boys # Delicious Destroyers/The Card # Dear Vikings/Ditchin' # the Pirate/ Lodge # Rad's Visit/To Hero or Not to Hero # Shuffleboarding/Professor Radicles # Pet or Pests/Robot Overload # Gullible Hero/Overbooked # No Hat for Clarence/Toy Store of Doom # Sand Castles in the Sand/Fur Shocked # Boxmore Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary # Truth or Hero # House Fever/Boxmore Caverns # The Clash of Season 7 # -Vision/I ♥ Dancing # Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer # Someone's in the Kitchen with Dendy/The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons/Model Hero # Keep Lakewood Plaza Beautiful/A Pal for Baby Teeth # Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Gar # The Curse of ???/Radicles in Wonderland # K.O.'s Last Stand # Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains # A Day Without Tears/Summer Job # One Coarse Meal/Baby Teeth in Love # The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze # Grandma's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money # The Monster Who Came to Lakewood Plaza/Welcome to the Lakewood Plaza Triangle # The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain # Trenchbillies/K.O.cano! # The Great Burger Caper # That Sinking Feeling/Karate Wendell # Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side/Earworm # Hide and Then What Happens?/Furback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece/??? Attack # You Don't Know K.O./Tunnel of Glove # Delicious Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa # New Man in Town/Love that Girl # Big Sister Connie/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 # Accidents Will Happen/The Other Burger # Drive Thru/The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game/Sentimental Hero # Frozen Face-Off # Radicles's School for Grown-Ups/Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Rad/The Googly Artiste # A Family Vacation # Clarence's Staycation/Walking the Boxman # Mooncation/Mr. Gar Takes a Vacation # Ghoul Fools # Major Glory Begins/Boxman's Good Eye # Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Clarence # House Sittin' for Dendy/Smoothe Jazz at Lakewood Plaza # Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Hero # The Deca Burger That Ate Lakewood Plaza/Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining K.O./Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Fish # Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble # Shannon 2.0/InK.O.iac # Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. # Raditis/Demolition Doofus # Treats!/For Here or to Go # It's a K.O. Christmas! # Super Evil Cartoonic Villain Team Up is Go!/Boxmore Fricassee # The Good Deca Name/Move It or Lose It # Hello Lakewood Plaza! Season 9 # Extreme Spots/Kappa Record # Clarence-Man!/Baby Teeth's New Toy # License to Milkshake/Rad Baby # Little Blue Book/Bumper to Bumper # Eek, a Spider!/Rad Defense # Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula # It Came From Goo Lagoon # Safe Deposit Gar/Boxman's Pet # Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance # /Yeti Gar # K.O., You're Fired # Lost in Lakewood Plaza/Tutor Sauce # Rad Plus One/The Executive Treatment # Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel # Sanctuary!/What's Eating Clarence? # Clarence! The Game/The Sewers of Lakewood Plaza # K.O. LongPants/Johnny's Gym # The Bowl/Married to Money # Mall Girl Dee Dee/Two Thumbs Down # vs./CopyK.O. DittoPants # Sold!/Lame and Fortune # Goodbye, ? # Dendy's Nutmare/Bulletin Board # Food Con Castaways/Dino Mail # House Invasion/Salsa Imbecilicus # Mutiny on the Plaza/The Whole Tooth Season 10 # Whirly Brains/Major K.O. # Unreal Estate/Code Blue # Mimic Madness/House Worming # Snooze You Lose/ Katering # K.O.'s Place/Boxman Gets the Boot # Life Insurance/Burst Your Bubble # Boxman Retires/Trident Trouble # The Incredible Shrinking Hero/Sportz? # The Getaway/Lost and Found # Clarence's Coupon/Out of the Picture # Feral Friends/Don't Wake Clarence Films * The K.O.Bob HeroPants Movie (2004) * The K.O.Bob Movie: Hero Out of Water (2015) Gallery K.O..png Character-Image-Clarence-389x270.png Baby Teeth.png Mr. Gar.png Dendy.png Category:SpongeBob SqaurePants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Latias425